videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pentarou
|primer_juego = ''Antarctic Adventure (1983) |saga = |tipo = Pingüino |origen = Antártida |rol = Protagonista, mascota |especial = Un simpático pingüino azul convertido en una mascota de Konami, se lo ve siempre correteando torpemente y persiguiendo a su novia de color rosa. }} Pentarou, o también llamado Pentaro, es el nombre del pingüino azul que aparece en numerosos videojuegos de Konami, como un personaje principal o como una mascota en los menús y pantallas intermedias de los videojuegos. Originalmente era llamado Penguin y posteriormente Penta, siendo el protagonista del juego Antarctic Adventure de 1983 y sus secuelas. A partir de Parodius Da! fue reemplazado por su hijo Pentarou, quien ocupa su rol desde entonces. Penta y Pentarou generalmente son considerados como un mismo personaje, debido a su parecido y la dificultad para distinguirlos. thumb|right|200px|Pentarou con su traje de la saga Parodius. Información general Pentarou es un pingüino gordo de color azul que vive en la Antártida, tiene 12 años (la edad de los pingüinos llega hasta los 15/20 años), le gusta mucho el pescado y odia los pulpos. Es el hijo del pingüino Penta.[http://www.mcvuk.com/press-releases/read/new-international-track-and-field Información de New International Track and Field en Mcvuk.com] Consultado el 2/4/2012 La primera aparición de Penta, llamado simplemente Penguin (pingüino en inglés) en sus inicios, fue en el clásico juego Antarctic Adventure en donde debía correr a lo largo de todas las divisiones geográficas del Continente Antártico. Posteriormente tuvo una corta carrera como jugador de tenis de mesa, en Konami's Ping Pong. En el juego Penguin Adventure, conoció a su novia, una pingüina rosa llamada Penguette ("Penko" en japón). Penta finalmente acabó detrás de un escritorio en un monótono trabajo de oficina, en donde desarrolló problemas de sobrepeso que puso en riesgo su relación. En Yume Penguin Monogatari, su novia no soporta verlo obeso y comienza a salir con otro pingüino llamado Ginji. Penta finalmente resuelve sus problemas, recupera el amor de Penguette y ambos tienen un hijo llamado Pentarou (Tarou es un nombre de niño muy común usado con frecuencia en los cuentos japoneses). título=Digital Dinosaurs and Artificial Life: Exploring the Culture of Nature in Computer and Video Games|autor=John Wills|DOI=10.1080/1362517022000047334|serie=Journal for Cultural Research| |volumen=6 |número=4 |fecha=Octubre de 2002|páginas=395-417 Pentarou aparece por primera vez en Parodius Da!, es un pingüino idéntico a su padre y que ocupa su mismo rol a modo de reemplazo. En los juegos de la saga Parodius aparece vistiendo un chaleco de guerra y usando un rifle de asalto. En Gokujou Parodius, aparece la novia de Pentarou, llamada Hanako ("pequeña flor" en japonés). Hanako es una pingüina de color rojo y con un listón amarillo en la cabeza con habilidades y aspecto muy similar a Pentarou.[http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/parodius/parodius.htm Información de Parodius en HarcoreGaming101.net] Consultado el 2/4/2012 Además de Pentarou, en las sagas Parodius y Otomedius aparecen un ejército de pingüinos enemigos azules y rosados que son idénticos a Penta y Penguette respectivamente, constituyendo una especie de homenaje de Konami a su antiguo Antarctic Adventure. En Gokujou Parodius además aparece el líder de estos enemigos llamado Pentaro X, este es un pingüino gigante y robótico con habilidades de mecha, pero a pesar de su nombre no parece estar relacionado con Pentarou. Penta.png|'Penta / Penguin' Penguette.jpg|'Penguette' (Novia de Penta) Pentarou.png|'Pentarou' (hijo de Penta y Penguette) Hanako.jpg|'Hanako' (Novia de Pentarou) Pingüinos enemigos.jpg|'Pingüinos enemigos' (¿Raza de Penta?) Ivan y Toby Parodius.png|'Ivan y Toby' (Sucesores de Pentarou y Hanako) Atributos y habilidades Pentarou es un pingüino ordinario, con movimientos torpes y pesados aunque con gran habilidad para correr. En la saga Parodius, pasa a ser controlado como una nave de combate (emulando al juego Gradius) por lo que puede volar libremente y disparar balas con una ametralladora. Estas son sus habilidades: En la saga Antarctic Adventure *'Movimientos básicos': Penta puede correr a gran velocidad mientras el jugador controla sus pasos. Cuenta con un pequeño salto que le sirve para evadir huecos. *'Vuelo': Cuando consigue el ítem de la bandera, Penta adquiere un gorrito con hélice que le permite volar muy bajo por tiempo limitado. *'Patada': En Yume Penguin Monogatari, el principal ataque de Penta son cortas patadas. Aunque son muy efectivas, tienen un rango de ataque demasiado corto. En la saga Parodius thumb|right|200px|En Parodius, Pentarou combate en el espacio con una ametralladora. En los juegos de Parodius, Pentarou cuenta con un disparo de balas como ataque inicial, luego se le pueden ir sumando mejoras: *'Speed Up': Aumenta la velocidad de Penta. *'Photon Missile': Deja caer torpedos con forma de pescado que viajan por el suelo y causan una pequeña explosión al impactar con el enemigo. *'Double': Cambia el disparo común por un tiro doble que ataca hacia delante y en diagonal hacia arriba. *'Spread Gun': Cambia el disparo común por unos misiles que se dispersan hacia delante y causan una pequeña pero poderosa explosión al impactar. *'Option': Añade un mini-pingüino aliado que replica los disparos de Pentarou. Se pueden añadir hasta cuatro. *'Bubble': Una gran burbuja que envuelve a Pentarou y lo protege como un escudo. Resiste varios impactos hasta que revienta. Apariciones en videojuegos Saga Antarctic Adventure Penta es el protagonista de los diferentes juegos de la saga Antarctic Adventure. thumb|right|200px|''Antarctic Adventure'', un clásico de Konami en donde aparece Penta. *''Antarctic Adventure'' (1983 - MSX, NES, Game Boy): Un clásico juego de velocidad en donde Penta, aquí llamado Penguin, debe correr a lo largo de todas las regiones de la Antártida. En cada nivel debe evadir huecos y leones marinos que tratan de retrasarlo, ya que hay un límite de tiempo para llegar a la meta.[http://www.gamefaqs.com/nes/578232-antarctic-adventure/faqs/19135 Información de Antarctic Adventure (nes) en GameFAQs.com] Consultado el 4/4/2012 [[Archivo:Penguin Adventure.png|thumb|right|200px|En Penguin Adventure, Penta corre desesperadamente para salvar a Penguette.]] *''Penguin Adventure'' (1986 - MSX, Móvil): Este juego repite el esquema básico del anterior pero con muchos elementos agregados como una historia, variedad en los niveles y la posibilidad de comprar ítems en tiendas como en los juegos de aventuras. La historia cuenta que Penta debe apresurarse y correr para obtener una manzana mágica que curará a la princesa Penguette, quien se convertirá en su novia en futuros juegos. [[Archivo:Yume Penguin Monogatari.png|thumb|right|200px|El divertido Yume Penguin Monogatari, en donde Penta lucha con su propia obesidad.]] *''Yume Penguin Monogatari'' (1991 - Famicom): Un singular juego de plataformas en donde Penta corre una dura maratón para recuperar el amor de Penguette. El protagonista ha estado comiendo demasiado y se ha vuelto muy gordo y perezoso, su novia se cansa y comienza a salir con un pingüino llamado Ginji. Sólo superando la gran carrera contra el tiempo Penta podrá ganar. En este juego la comida es perjudicial, si Penta recibe un ítem de comida engorda y se pone más lento y pesado, mientras que si consigue ítems para adelgazar mejora sus habilidades, e incluso si llega al físico óptimo se hace invulnerable. También hay varios segmentos del tipo Shoot'em Up con vista lateral en donde Penta pilotea un avión.[http://opcfg.kontek.net/archive/ypmreview.html Reseña de Yume Penguin Monogatari en opcfg.kontek.net] Consultado el 4/4/2012 *''Tsurikko Penta'' (1991 - Arcade): Un juego de medalla que tiene como protagonista a Penta en un día de pesca, el objetivo es tratar de sacar los mejores ejemplares.[http://www.system16.com/hardware.php?id=568 Información de Tsurikko Penta en System16.com] Consultado el 4/4/2012 *''Balloon Penta'' (1996 - Arcade): Juego de medalla que tiene como protagonista a Penta reventando globos para tratar de sumar puntos.[http://flyers.arcade-museum.com/?page=flyer&db=arcadedb&id=1669&image=18 Folleto de Balloon Penta en Arcade-museum.com.com] Consultado el 4/4/2012 *''Penta no Tsuri Bouken DX'' (2004 - Movil): Un convencional videojuego de pesca protagonizado por Penta en donde recorre distintos lagos en busca de los mejores ejemplares.[http://www.konami.jp/mobile/appli/penta_dx.html Sitio oficial de Penta no Tsuri Bouken DX en Konami.jp] Consultado el 4/4/2012 Saga Parodius *''Parodius'' (1988 - MSX, Móvil): Penguin aparece como uno de los cinco guerreros espaciales seleccionables. Tiene un sistema de ataques propio de la saga Gradius, sus "options" son pingüinos aliados, su escudo es una sombrilla que lo protege hacia delante y sus misiles son excrementos con patas que corren por el suelo. El manual del juego reconoce por primera vez a Penguette como novia del personaje. Además aparecen una gran cantidad de pingüinos similares a Penta como enemigos que se convertirán en una tradición de la serie. Space Fighter Profiles en el manual de Parodius. Consultado el 4/4/2012 [[Archivo:Parodius Da!.png|thumb|right|200px|Pentarou aparece por 1º vez en Parodius Da!.]] *''Parodius Da!'' (1990 - Arcade, Multiplataforma): Esta es la primera aparición del personaje con el nombre de Pentarou, quien es el hijo del antiguo Penguin, incluso en el nivel del cementerio se puede encontrar la tumba de Penta. Pentarou es uno de los guerreros espaciales seleccionables por el jugador, su estilo de armas se asemeja al de Vic Viper en Gradius III. A diferencia del primer Parodius, su escudo es una burbuja y sus misiles son pescados que caen y recorren el suelo hasta impactar con el enemigo. [[Archivo:Gokujou Parodius Da! Deluxe Pack.png|thumb|right|200px|Pentarou combate a los pingüinos enemigos en Gokujou Parodius Da! Deluxe Pack.]] *''Gokujou Parodius'' (1994 - Arcade, SNES, PSP): Pentarou regresa como uno de los guerreros espaciales seleccionables. Mantiene todos sus ataques del juego anterior . Además se introduce a Hanako como su compañera y equivalente para el segundo jugador. Penta y Penguette aparecen tras derrotar al jefe del nivel de la Luna. El jefe final del videojuego es Pentaro X, un enorme pingüino metálico color plateado de proporciones realistas que va equipado con poderosas armas. *''Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius'' (1995 - SNES, Saturn, PS1): Pentaro aparece junto con Hanako como uno de los guerreros espaciales seleccionables, manteniendo todos sus ataques clásicos. [[Archivo:Sexy Parodius pentarou.png|thumb|right|200px|En Sexy Parodius, Pentarou se retira del combate para ser el secretario de Takosuke.]] *''Sexy Parodius ''(1996 - Arcade, Saturn, PSone, PSP): Pentaro se retira de la acción y asume el rol de secretario de la agencia de Takosuke, encargándose de las labores de oficina. Debido a esto, Pentarou y Hanako ya no están como personajes seleccionables Y son reemplazados por pingüinos con habilidades similares llamados Ivan y Tobi. *''Paro Wars'' (1997 - PlayStation): Este juego de estrategia por turnos transcurre 50 años después de terminada la gran guerra de Parodius. Pentarou ahora es el líder de su propio territorio, "La Alianza Penta", y posee un ejército de pinguinos que salen a la guerra en contra de las fuerzas de territorios enemigos. En otros videojuegos *''Nemesis 2'' (1987 - MSX): Un secreto del juego permite cambiar a la nave del jugador por Penta si se inserta el juego Penguin Adventure en la segunda ranura. Algo muy curioso es que los "Options" se convierten en mini-pingüinos y los "Power-Ups" en pescados. Ambos conceptos e incluso los mismos sprites se usarían luego cuando Penguin apareció en el primer Parodius un año más tarde. Por esto es muy probable que este cameo haya influenciado a la creación de Parodius.[http://www.gamefaqs.com/msx/582220-gradius-ii/cheats Secretos de Nemesis 2 en GameFAQs.com] Consultado el 4/4/2012Pentaro in Gradius II? (MSX) Video de YouTube en donde se muestra el truco en acción Consultado el 4/4/2012 *''Konami no Uranai Sensation'' (1988 - MSX2): Un juego de adivinación en donde aparecen un hada y Penta como los adivinos.[http://blogs.yahoo.co.jp/matikanejinndaiko/19587350.html Konami no Uranai Sensation en Yahoo Blogs:matikanejinndaiko] Consultado el 4/4/2012 *''Hai no Majutsushi'' (1989 - MSX): Un videojuego de mahjong protagonizado por distintas estrellas de Konami. Penta aparece como uno de los personajes seleccionables. *''Airforce Delta Strike'' (2004 - PS2): Penta aparece como una de las naves seleccionables secretas. Para desbloquearla hay que ver todas las escenas de "ending" del juego. Penta aquí aparece piloteando un pequeño avión tal y como lo hacía en el juego Yume Penguin Monogatari de Famicom.[http://hardcoregaming101.net/konamishooters/konamishooters7.htm Aviones de Airforce Delta Strike en hardcoregaming101.net] Consultado el 4/4/2012 [[Archivo:New International Track & Field pentarou.jpg| thumb|right|200px|Pentarou compite en los juegos olímpicos de New International Track & Field.]] *''Konami Wai Wai World'' (2006 - Móvil): Aunque Penta solo tenía un cameo en la versión original, cuando este juego fue portado a teléfonos celulares se lo agregó como uno de los personajes seleccionables en reemplazo de King Kong, ya que Konami perdió la licencia sobre este último. Penta ataca dando golpes con su aleta y tiene el ataque especial de arrojar bloques de hielo.[http://www.konami.jp/mobile/appli/waiwai.html Sitio oficial de Konami Wai Wai World en Konami.jp] Consultado el 1/4/2012 *''Otomedius'' (2007 - Xbox 360): El ejército de pinguinos enemigos de Parodius regresa en este juego. A lo largo de los niveles aparecen gran cantidad de estos pingüinos azules atacando el jugador. thumb|right|200px|''Krazy Kart Racing'' incluye a Pentarou como uno de los corredores. *''New International Track & Field'' (2008 - Nintendo DS): Un juego de deportes olímpicos en donde Pentarou aparece como un personaje seleccionable para competir en los distintos eventos. *''Krazy Kart Racing'' (2009 - iOS): Juego de carreras de karting en donde Pentarou es uno de los corredores. *''Otomedius Excellent'' (2011 - Xbox 360): Los pingüinos enemigos de Parodius aparecen en grandes cantidades en el nivel "EX Stage 1". Apariciones menores Pentarou aparece como una mascota de Konami o haciendo un cameo en los siguientes juegos: *''Konami's Ping Pong'' (1985 - Arcade): Penta aparece como la mascota de Konami en la pantalla de título. También aparece entre los espectadores de la tribuna. *''Game Master'' (1986 - MSX): Penta es la mascota de Konami que aparece en la pantalla principal.[http://bifi.msxnet.org/msxnet/konami/gamemasters/ Información de Game Master en msxnet.org] Consultado el 4/4/2012 *''Game Master 2'' (1988 - MSX 2): Penta es la mascota de Konami, aparece en la pantalla principal. *''Konami Wai Wai World'' (1988 - Famicom): Penta tiene un cameo como el operador de la máquina de teletransportación del Dr. Cinnamon. *''Ganbare Goemon 2'' (1989 - Famicom): Penta hace un cameo como un enemigo si el jugador compra el cartucho en la tienda de videojuegos del Nivel 5. *''Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Paseri Jou'' (1991 - Famicom): Pentarou aparece en algunas pantallas de "nivel completado". *''Violent Storm'' (1993 - Arcade): En el Nivel 7 aparece en el escenario una máquina Arcade con la imagen de Pentarou. *''Konami Krazy Racers'' (2001 - GBA): Penta aparece como mascota de Konami en distintas pantallas de selección del juego. Además aparece una pista llamada "Ice Parasise", basada en el juego Antarctic Adventure, en donde Penta aparece correteando por el hielo. Apariciones en otros productos [[Archivo:Super Fisherman Penta.jpg| thumb|right|200px|Juego mecánico Super Fisherman Penta para Arcades.]] *''Super Fisherman Penta'' (1995 - Arcade): Juego mecánico para Arcades que tiene como protagonista a Penta tratando de pescar.[http://www.arcade-history.com/?n=super-fisherman-penta&page=detail&id=31387 Información de Super Fisherman Penta en Arcade-history.com.] Consultado el 4/4/2012[http://flyers.arcade-museum.com/?page=flyer&db=arcadedb&id=1669&image=18 Folleto de Super Fisherman Penta en Arcade-museum.com.com] Consultado el 4/4/2012 *''Little pirates'' (1998 - Pachinko): Pentarou aparece en el decorado de la máquina junto con el pinguino pirata de Parodius Da!.[http://ameblo.jp/hi-up-turbo/entry-10011008317.html Información de Little pirates en Hi up Turbo] Consultado el 4/4/2012 *''CR Parodius Da!'' (2000 - Pachinko): Pentarou aparece en el decorado de la máquina y en los videos.[http://777.nifty.com/cs/catalog/777_780/catalog_crparodiusda_1.htm Información de CR Parodius Da! en 777nifty.com] Consultado el 4/4/2012 *''Parodius da! EX'' (2000 - Pachinko): Pentarou aparece en el decorado de la máquina y en los videos.[http://www.gamestone.co.uk/gradius/games_games.php?system=ac&local=japan&game=16&page=1 Información de Parodius da! EX en Gradius Home World] Consultado el 4/4/2012 *''CR Gokujou Parodius! ''(2006 - Pachinko): Pentarou aparece en los videos del juego, junto a Penguette, como uno de los personajes principales. *''Gokuraku Parodius'' (2010 - Pachislot): Pentarou aparece en los videos del juego como uno de los personajes principales. Curiosidades *En sus primeros juegos, Pentarou aparecía de color negro, aunque en las portadas ya se lo mostraba de color azul. *En el anime Ganbare Goemon: Jigen Jou No Akumu, basado en la saga Ganbare Goemon de Konami, en una escena se puede ver a los protagonistas Goemon y Ebisumaru jugando al juego Antarctic Adventure en su consola Famicom. Galería de Pentarou Música del personaje Sprites y gráficos 3D Antarctic Adventure Sprite Penguin.png|''Antarctic Adventure (MSX)'' Konami's Ping Pong Sprite Penguin.png|''Konami's Ping Pong (MSX)'' Penguin Adventure Sprite Penguin.png|''Penguin Adventure (MSX)'' Game Master Sprite Penguin.png|''Game Master (MSX)'' Parodius Sprite Pentarou.png|''Parodius'' (MSX) Game Master 2 Sprite Penguin.png|''Game Master 2 (MSX)'' Konami no Uranai Sensation Sprite Penguin.jpg|''Konami no Uranai Sensation (MSX2)'' Hai no Majutsushi Sprite Penguin.png|''Hai no Majutsushi (MSX)'' Parodius Da! Sprite Pentarou.png|''Parodius Da!'' (NES) Yume Penguin Monogatari Sprite Penta.png|''Yume Penguin Monogatari'' (FC) Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius Sprite Pentarou.png|''Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius'' (PSX) Airforce Delta Strike Pentarou.jpg|''Airforce Delta Strike'' (PS2) Penta no Tsuri Bouken DX Sprite Pentarou.gif|''Penta no Tsuri Bouken DX'' (Móvil) Arte de Pentarou Antarctic Adventure MSX Portada.jpg|Portada de Antarctic Adventure (MSX-Jap) Antarctic Adventure Coleco Portada.jpg|Portada de Antarctic Adventure (Coleco Vision) Antarctic Adventure portada.jpg|Portada de Antarctic Adventure (FC) Game Master MSX Portada.jpg|Portada de Game Master (MSX). Penguin Adventure SMS Portada.jpg|Portada de Penguin Adventure (Master System) Parodius Pentarou.jpg|Arte de Parodius (MSX) Parodius Da Pentarou.jpg|Arte de Parodius Da! Tsurikko Penta Penguin.jpg|Portada de Tsurikko Penta (Arcade) New International Track & Field Pentarou.jpg|Arte de New International Track & Field Krazy Kart Racing Pentarou.jpg|Pantalla de título de Krazy Kart Racing Gokuraku Parodius Pentarou.jpg|Arte de Gokuraku Parodius (Pachislot) Referencias Véase también right|Bad End. *Penguette *Hanako *Pentaro X *Ivan Enlaces externos *Artículo en Gradius Wiki *Artículo en Wikipedia *Información en GiantBomb.com Category:Pingüinos Category:Naves espaciales Categoría:Personajes de la saga Konami Wai Wai